Unintended
by Gh0stBites
Summary: Galactic Commander Saturn had it all. He had the title. He had the money. He had an amazing team. He had everything except the love of his life; Cyrus. But what happens when Dialga, master of time, takes him to a time before he had it all, before Cyrus?
1. Chapter 1

Oh, how Saturn wished he would kiss him. Just lock his lips with his, tangle those coarse fingers in his dark blue hair, and leave him breathless. Too bad all he cared about was destroying the world.

Truly, there were so, _so_ many reasons why it would be a tremendously horrible idea for Saturn to make out with Cyrus. Saturn knew that beyond those powder blue eyes, there was a vast network of aspirations, inclinations, and ideas that Cyrus wanted to come to fruition, ideas that he lusted for; and certainly, Cyrus' eyes had never lusted for someone like Saturn. That, Saturn was sure of.

And not to mention that Cyrus was, and always would be, devoid of emotion. Every time he gave Saturn a passive glance in his direction, he was inexpressive. His aloof attitude, although endearing to Saturn, exuded just how detached he truly was. And not only to Saturn, but others too. Cyrus was scrutinizing of anyone who even dared to show poignance. Not to mention that Cyrus didn't have to masquerade as an inscrutable man. Why would he? He was already. And Saturn genuinely believed that inched Cyrus closer to bringing his hopes and dreams into a tangible reality; a tangible reality that was about to unfold before the two of them. Saturn had only watched as Cyrus had crafted the Red Chain without so much as a blink of compassion when he stole the crystals of the lake Pokemon. He was ready to harness the power of Dialga and Palkia, and he was ready to end the world and bring about his own ideal universe.

For this, Saturn knew he should have hated him. Any sane person would. But something about him just made Saturn melt like putty in his hands, and despite how much he despised feeling that way, it never changed. He gazed in those beautiful eyes of Cyrus' and he just wanted to break down and cry. He just loved him so much - he could only wish Cyrus felt the same way. But he definitely knew better. Cyrus felt nothing, certainly nothing for someone like Saturn. Saturn could only dream that he would kiss him and his lips would feel like fireworks, like a drink of iced lemonade on a hot summer day - but that's all they would stay as, dreams.

But nonetheless, Saturn snapped back to reality. They were ascending Mt. Coronet, and Cyrus had been mute the entire time. "Are you nervous?" Saturn had asked, concerned for Cyrus' well being.

Cyrus had only shook his head, and he told Saturn, "Nerve is for the incomplete."

Saturn didn't ask Cyrus anything after that. He just assumed the boss had a lot on his mind, he was the leader of Team Galactic, after all. He had to carry the weight of the grunts, the commanders, and the Red Chain all on his back. He had to be organized when no one else would be. He had to be strong to keep the group banded together. He had to be the one to actually attain what he wanted, and that was his job.

Not to mention that he had to constantly deal with Lucas, a trainer who had often times found a way to interfere with Cyrus' plans. The kid was most likely pursuing them, in fact, he was probably pursuing Team Galactic as a whole in general. Probably to save the legendary Pokemon before it was too late. Saturn couldn't help but be annoyed where Cyrus wouldn't be. He didn't understand why Cyrus continuously let Lucas go, when they could just disarm him and keep him locked up at the Galactic Headquarters. But either way, Saturn didn't worry about Cyrus' silence. It was nothing unusual with the Galactic Boss.

Hours could have passed until they reached the Spear Pillar. Much to Saturn's surprise, Cyrus was suddenly alive with genuine excitement, excitement Saturn had never seen him display, ever. He wasn't quite smiling, but Saturn could feel it. He smiled to himself; he loved it when Cyrus showed at least a hint of feeling, because it reminded him that Cyrus was human, just like everyone else. Nonetheless, Saturn simply watched as Cyrus positioned two lowly grunts at the entrance, and placed Mars and Jupiter after them. Cyrus told Saturn that he was his last line of defense - that if Saturn didn't defeat Lucas, he would no longer be reliable as a Commander. Saturn was determined to stop Lucas if the boy wasn't defeated prior to reaching him. Saturn was confident; he had new Pokemon - some stolen, some raised into submission, and he believed Cyrus had placed him last because he had confidence him. He relished the taste of that.

Expectedly, Lucas came soon after everyone had taken their positions. Also expectedly, he defeated the grunts. It was with Mars and Jupiter that Lucas struggled, but he too beat them in battle. Saturn had observed the battle; he had lost five of his Pokemon, so Saturn believed that his job was made easy.

But when Lucas approached him, a broken look in his eyes, he couldn't smirk. He couldn't smile. Saturn knew what Team Galactic was doing was wrong, and the spirit in Lucas' eyes was gone. Shattered, like a hammer to glass. It made battling feel wrong. Lucas gave his Pokeball a weak toss, and out came a beaten and battered Luxray. This Pokemon, too, was broken by knowledge, knowledge that the world, the dimension that they all lived in, was about to crumble. Luxray's eyes were dull, and Lucas couldn't bring himself to look at Saturn.

So for Saturn, sending out his Toxicroak only to crush the Luxray beneath an iron fist didn't feel too much like a win. And as much as he wanted to comfort this young boy, his worry was set somewhere else - in the man he loved, who had turned to him. Saturn couldn't help but be surprised - Cyrus never cared enough to see how affairs with other Commanders were going, and he had definitely never congratulated them for a job well done.

Nonetheless, Cyrus' face was a blank slate, as usual, but the way his mouth quirked made Saturn realize - he was pleased with him. Cyrus was actually pleased with him. He nodded at Saturn, and gave him a prompt "good job." And slowly but surely, he recognized the slight feeling of pride replacing the guilt he felt for erasing the rest of Lucas' team. His heart sweltered with it - he had actually made Cyrus proud. But, unashamedly, the rest of Saturn was absolutely terrified. He just couldn't seem to shake the feeling that something bad was about to happen. But he wouldn't show Cyrus that weakness, the Achilles Heel he had out in the open. So he forced a grin to please his boss. And to hide how worried he was, because the sinking feeling in his stomach made him want to vomit. Nonetheless, Cyrus began to speak.

"Everything is ready for the creation of a new world. Now, all will end. And everything will begin."

Cyrus' hard work was finally paying off. His dreams were finally coming into grasp, and none of this had been in pursuit of fruitlessness. Saturn could tell, Cyrus was happy about this, or at least, satisfied. It made him happy to see him happy, but he was still unnerved.

"With this, the Red Chain made from the crystals of the three lake Pokemon, and this, the Red Chain I replicated with technological means…"

Cyrus held the chains up in the air with surprising gusto. The power the chains held seemed to claim them, and they began to levitate in the air. Saturn was still happy for Cyrus, but he still couldn't shake the feeling that something terribly wrong was about to happen. Saturn glanced at Lucas. His face was wet with tears, and he could understand why. Nothing could be done. Not anymore. Saturn, Mars, and Jupiter, no one, could hold Cyrus back from an inevitable demise if anything went wrong.

"With these Red Chains I will pry open the portal to another dimension. I command that you unleash your power for me… Dialga, the mythical Pokémon, and the master of time! And Palkia, the mythical Pokémon, and the master of space and dimensions!"

The ground began to shake, and it took every inch, every centimeter of Saturn's willpower not to run. Pillars began to shake under the pressure, some descending with a mighty fall. They crashed to the ground, shattering it. Grunts began to flee, screaming. Mars and Jupiter backed away tentatively from the chaos. But Cyrus went unperturbed, he just stared on with a knowing look on his face - this was what he wanted. His dreams were coming true.

It almost made Saturn feel bad for worrying as much as he was.

In all truth, he was afraid. And he wanted to pull Cyrus away, back to safety, no matter what he did to him for it. He'd probably fire him for ruining his plans. He'd probably hate him, resent him. But at least he'd be safe.

Before Saturn could help him though, two portals began to rip through seemingly thin air, twisting everything around it. The shaking intensified, throwing Lucas and Saturn off of their feet, and the reality around the two portals began to break. Dialga emerged first, and the red chain slapped itself onto the Pokemon's body. Dialga let out a pained cry as the chains began to glow. Palkia emerged next, only to suffer the same fate as the creator of time residing next to him. They both cried out, thrashing and struggling against the chains, but neither broke out. Cyrus didn't care - and despite being a man of no emotion whatsoever, Saturn could tell that this satisfied him.

"I've waited so long for this moment, Dialga and Palkia. Shaping this world is a double spiral of time and space. Yes, the very things that you have the ability to control! You will do my bidding! I will have your abilities as mine! With the power I wield, I will create an entirely new world! The incomplete and ugly world we have now can disappear. I am resetting everything to zero. Nothing can remain. It is all for making the ultimate world. A world of complete perfection. Nothing so vague and incomplete as spirit can remain."

Dialga and Palkia let out a cry in unison. Saturn couldn't tell if they were defiant, or submitting. They had no choice but to. Either way, Saturn managed to get to his feet, watching as the two towering Pokemon struggled to break their bonds. As much as Saturn truly felt for the two, he was feeling more for Cyrus, as per usual. Saturn wanted to interfere, but his fear and curiosity kept him glued next to Lucas, who was holding onto a pillar for dear life. Saturn didn't blame him. Being a nervous mess, he would have done so too, if Cyrus wasn't in front of him. He closed his eyes, expecting the Pokemon to heed his orders, and expecting to die, with Lucas, his fellow commanders, and maybe even Cyrus.

But just as Saturn was sure the entire world would vanish before his eyes in a matter of moments, thus eradicating all life among the Pokemon world, Azelf flew in, encased in a blue light. Followed by Uxie, encased in a yellow glow. Then Mesprit, dressed in pink. All three of the lake Pokemon circled Dialga and Palkia protectively. Cyrus only scoffed at their presence.

"...I should have expected as much. Uxie, 'the being of knowledge.' Azelf, 'the being of willpower.' And Mesprit, 'The Being of Emotion…' The Pokémon have come to protect Sinnoh? Pathetic and worthless. It takes the three of them, the three lake Pokémon that symbolize spirit, to balance either the Pokémon of time or space. But they can't maintain balance against the two. Not when both Dialga and Palkia are here. Their coming here is in vain. So much meaningless drama."

Cyrus shook his head to himself. Then he turned to Saturn, but he was looking at Lucas, whom had never let go of his pillar. The earth was still shaking. Saturn couldn't bare to open his eyes after that. Now, he just didn't care if he looked weak. He was bracing himself.

"Now, Lucas." Cyrus boomed, and Lucas flinched, wiping away the tears soaking his cheeks. "You've constantly interfered with my plans, but you will be forgiven. After all, there will remain no spirit for all time when I am done. All spirit will disappear. It will be ripped away... From you! From your Pokemon! From those precious to you...! It is time! My dream will be my reality!"

Lucas said nothing. He couldn't. He just kept his eyes sealed shut, as if accepting the harsh reality that he had failed to foil Team Galactic's plans. Saturn would have pitied him, if the temperature didn't drop. The air was suddenly hard to breathe in, and it felt like his lungs were about to burst. He opened his eyes, but there was no culprit for whatever had caused such a change.

"What is this pressure I feel...? Something… is enraged?"

Cyrus turned back to the two legendary Pokemon in front of him. And Saturn's heart practically stopped when he looked, too.

Inky darkness began to stain the ground. The black first appeared as minuscule puddles, appearing here and there, but then they began to expand in size. In fact, they widened. Cyrus took a gracious step back as the ink became blobs, and for a moment, Saturn was confused. Then, he realized, it was a shadow. No, _shadows_. He took a timid step forward, words stuck in his throat. He wanted to tell Cyrus to run, but he was absolutely petrified. Cyrus paid no mind to him either way.

But then, the eyes appeared. Crimson, glowing, and glaring. At first, Saturn thought it was looking at him. But then he realized it was glowering at Cyrus. The thing was a Pokemon, and it emerged from the shadows, standing taller than both Dialga and Palkia alike. It had what seemed to be a shadowy crown around its head, and it had a serpentine appearance. Six black ghostly streamers flowed from its back, and it had red spikes at the tips. It stood in an intimidating way, and it pointed the spikes at Cyrus.

"Interesting," he muttered to himself. "So, there is a Pokémon that can only appear as a shadow."

Cyrus paused to look at the unhappy creature. Then he spoke once more. "Regardless, the effort is rash and foolish. I have harnessed the powers of Dialga and Palkia.. And I, Cyrus, will not have any more-"

It all happened in freeze frames after that.

Saturn saw it before Cyrus did, the Pokemon hunching its back, pointing its crimson spikes at him. His heart was pounding, and he was afraid, he felt sick, because he knew what was going to happen. It would happen in an instant, and if Saturn wanted to save Cyrus, he'd have to act quick.

Saturn was Cyrus' top commander. No way would he let him die. Get hurt. Or be dragged away by whatever the Pokemon was. Even if Cyrus was oblivious to it, Saturn loved him, from his powder blue eyes, his full lips, and that beautiful azure hair.

In seconds, the Pokemon lunged, prying open its mouth. In that exact same moment, Saturn pushed Cyrus out of the way, and the Pokemon wrapped its mouth around Saturn instead, dragging him down into the blots of darkness.

Saturn couldn't see anything but black. His ribs, all of them, felt absolutely shattered, and through the darkness, he sputtered blood. He tried to breathe, but the air felt poisonous. His legs burned. His arms burned. It felt like fire was burning its way through his veins. He tried to cry out for help, but it only burned his lungs, which he was sure was on the verge of collapsing.

Minutes felt like hours, but soon, Saturn closed his eyes. And he let the sweet embrace of death swallow him.


	2. Chapter 2

The next thing Saturn knew, he was falling.

He tried to scream, but nothing would come out, nor could he see what was happening around him; he had been devoured, presumably by the shadow Pokémon. Although blood stained his lips, sweet reprieve from the burning sensation came as soon as his eyesight had been stripped from him. And though the physical pain was gone though, he was extremely alarmed, panicked even, and he thrashed around as he fell, twisting and jerking despite being unable to see. The only formidable thought he could craft in the chaos was, _where am I?_ What would come shortly after was, _is Cyrus okay?_

Either way, his thoughts were never truly answered by anyone or anything. He just kept falling for what felt like centuries, and the longer his descent, the more calm he became. He'd come to the conclusion that he had not been eaten, but instead, thrust into an endless void. The thought contented him more than the idea of being dissolved from the stomach acid of the creature. _Darkness is my friend,_ he told himself. So he allowed it to cradle him as he fell, listening to the soft hum of wind whistling past his ears as he did.

 _If this is the afterlife,_ he thought, arms crossing over his chest out of habit, _it isn't so bad._

For a while after that, Saturn was at peace. He welcomed the darkness into him hospitably and expectantly; however, what the Commander had not expected was hitting solidity. His plunge ended when he hit something hard yet sleek - and for a moment, he was too winded to register the fact that there indeed was a bottom to what he thought was an abyss. He lay there, struggling to get air into his aching lungs, eyes squeezing shut out of instinct.

" _Gugyugubah!"_ Came the sound of whatever he had landed on. The cry from what Saturn now recognized to be a Pokémon was so loud that Saturn felt the entire vibration through his body. He tried to scream, but the Pokémon cried out even louder, " _GUGYUGUBAH!"_ Which caused him to shut his mouth entirely.

But eventually, Saturn forced himself to pry his eyes open. He expected to be greeted by the same darkness he'd seen moments ago - but instead, an overwhelming shade of blue illuminated his vision. Ahead of him, he could finally see what he'd been falling through; it was an incredibly bizarre world, rippling and shifting every second. Rifts would open up, and the Pokémon he lay atop of would seal them up. Sometimes it opened some, but most of the time, it was making amends to the ones that opened by themselves. Through the rifts Saturn could see different things; he saw Pokémon he'd never seen before in his life, he saw young trainers traipsing foreign lands, but among the weirdest, he saw himself.

He saw himself in many ways. He saw himself as a child. He saw himself enlisting in Team Galactic. While they all caught his attention, one held it the most; it was the scene at the Spear Pillar. Dialga - he'd long since figured out that it was the Pokémon he was riding - seemed to notice this, and it soared towards the open rift. Saturn watched the scene unfold.

Saturn had not merely pushed Cyrus aside, he had tackled him. Cyrus had not been expecting the impact, and he fell several feet away from Saturn, now left completely defenseless. The Galactic Boss could only watch helplessly as the shadow Pokémon lunged forward, grabbing Saturn, before retreating back into the darkness, closing off the void from Cyrus and the others. But, that wasn't where things ended; Dialga and Palkia broke free of the Red Chain, and together, they followed the creature into the darkness. Palkia attacked the shadow Pokémon, and it dropped Saturn, allowing enough time for Dialga to catch him. However, Dialga and Palkia did not open the void to emerge back at the Spear Pillar - instead, they opened rifts, and disappeared through them. The scene then flashed back to the Spear Pillar nonetheless, where Cynthia had arrived. The shadow Pokémon apparently had a name, Giratina, and where it had attempted to take Saturn was the Distortion World. Cynthia looked forlorn. Jupiter and Mars were clawing at the ground where Saturn disappeared through. Cyrus… Cyrus wasn't there. Saturn's breathing hitched, because he realized his attempt to save Cyrus could have been in vain.

"Is he…" Saturn started weakly, getting himself into an upright position, "Is he… Dead?"

" _Guuuuhgyubah!"_ The Pokémon cried, flying away from the rift. Saturn gripped onto Dialga's massive neck, turning to look at the rift, but it was gone. He couldn't tell if that was a yes or a no from the master of space, but perhaps it'd be better not knowing. He hugged Dialga tighter, trying to hold back tears.

"Why did you save me?" he said, voice choked from sobs he was holding back. "What we were doing was wrong. You should have let that Pokémon… Giratina… Take me. I deserve it, and you know I do."

Dialga didn't respond. It glided through whatever dimension they were in, and it arrived at another rift. Inside, it was Saturn again, but much younger. He stood at the bottom of a tree, holding a Pecha Berry as high as he could. "Come on, it's okay. I won't hurt you." Came his prepubescent voice. He stretched his arms again, and an Aipom peered down, tentatively accepting the gift. Saturn grinned. "See? I'm not all that bad, am I? We all gotta have a little good in us!" He told Aipom, and Aipom clapped its hands together before Saturn's mother called him in for dinner. Dialga closed the rift, and Saturn turned away, looking wherever else he could but at the space where the rift had been.

"What now then?" Saturn asked, wiping the stray tears that had managed their way to his cheeks. "Do you want me to fix my wrongs? There's no changing the past."

" _Gyubah!"_ Dialga protested. " _Gugyugubah!"_

"What? I don't understand-"

" _GUYUGUBAAAAAH!"_ Dialga's roar was tremendous, and so booming that Saturn had to cover his ears so he wasn't deafened. It wasn't communicating like it had tried to moments ago, but it was doing something else. _Something,_ but Saturn couldn't tell what. Its roar was opening more rifts, so many at once that the rifts bled into each other, making it one big rift. It didn't have a scene in it, it was just black, and whenever Dialga roared, it rippled, like tiny towaves. "What are you doing?" Saturn demanded, only to be met with another ear splitting, " _GUYUGUBAAAAAH!"_

Suddenly, it hit him, just as Dialga let out its last roar. He'd seen it in some of Cyrus' research, but he'd never looked too deep into it because he never expected much. Dialga was using Roar of Time, which was opening all of the rifts. It never occurred to Saturn that these rifts could be entered. But it was far too late. Dialga roared, and without hesitating, threw Saturn into the darkness to fall once more.

* * *

Saturn didn't fall as long as he expected this time. He also, much to his surprise, could see where he was falling, he just wish he didn't. When he opened his mouth, he could hear himself scream, but it didn't relieve his anxiety any less. He was falling from the sky, and he was approaching the ground rapidly - and besides the feeling of pure terror pumping through his veins, he couldn't help but feel a little insulted. Dialga had saved him once for having a good heart, and now he was killing him as if it didn't matter. Maybe Dialga just had a very sick sense of humor, Saturn thought, but he certainly wasn't laughing. He kept falling, and he couldn't stop screaming, he flailed around wildly as if expecting for something to break his fall, but nothing came. He was actually going to die.

But Saturn didn't die. Instead, he hit the ground, and once again, he felt all of the air leave his lungs. It was an awful feeling, and he had to force himself to sit up so he could gulp in lungfuls of air. Never before had he had such an appreciation for being able to breathe, because Dialga just seemed to love leaving him breathless. Nonetheless, Saturn dry heaved for a good minute or two before looking around confusedly.

 _Where… am I?_

It _looked_ like he was in Veilstone City. But Veilstone City had the Galactic Headquarters just towering in the middle of town. Instead of seeing the Galactic Headquarters though, he instead saw that the building read, "Veilstone Hotel Retreat  & Spa." Otherwise, the town went untouched. It made him furrow his brows. _What the hell did you do with the place, Cyrus?_

Saturn had started shaking his head when he felt a hand cold on his shoulder. The hands were familiarly coarse and unmistakably rough in texture, and it made Saturn's heart skip a beat. He didn't turn around immediately, but the soft voice he knew and loved greeted him.

"Sir, are you alright? You just fell from the sky." Cyrus said. Something was wrong in the way Cyrus spoke, there was a certain wrongness that he couldn't place, but Saturn ignored it. He got up and threw his arms around Cyrus.

"Master Cyrus, you're okay! You're okay!" Saturn couldn't hold it back anymore. Tears fell freely from his eyes, and he sobbed heavily, burying his face in Cyrus' coat. That was the second clue that something was amiss, but Saturn ignored it yet again. Cyrus stood stiffly at first, and then gradually began easing Saturn off of him. Saturn sniffled, and when he looked into his boss' face, he saw that he was confused. That triggered him, and it seemed to click for him then and there.

 _Cyrus didn't feel emotion._

"Master Cyrus?" Cyrus asked. He stared at Saturn, but it wasn't the way he used to. Used to, he'd be completely and utterly scrutinizing. But now, he stared at Saturn with an utterly perplexed gaze. "Perhaps I can take you to a Pokécenter. Quite a fall could cause a-"

Saturn cut him off, grabbing Cyrus by the shoulders. Cyrus tensed, but he didn't push him off. Something was very wrong; the last time a grunt had touched Cyrus without asking, he'd backhanded them. Now, Cyrus made no attempt to push him away. "Wait. I saved you at the Spear Pillar. Then Giratina took me away. Don't you remember that?"

"I do not know what you are talking about."

"You wanted to harness the power of the legendary Pokémon! And we were so close! You want your world devoid of emotion and willpower!"

Cyrus had heard enough. He gave a powerful shove, and Saturn lost his balance, falling onto his backside. But Cyrus didn't look angry. He looked both interested and bewildered at once. "How do you know my name? How do you know who I am?" He inquired, voice soft yet demanding.

"...I'm Saturn. Your Commander." Saturn insisted. Cyrus blinked warily, still not getting what was going on. He was about to pass by Saturn to leave, but Saturn caught him by his hand. For a fleeting moment, something sparked in Cyrus' eyes, but Saturn didn't see it before it left. "Wait. How old are you?" He asked Cyrus, whom turned back to look at Saturn. He blinked again.

"I'm twenty. Why?"

Cyrus awaited an answer, but Saturn didn't respond. It all seemed to come together for him in that moment, once and for all. Why Cyrus had emotion in his voice. Why he didn't recognize Saturn or remember what happened at the Spear Pillar. Why he didn't respond to Master Cyrus, and why his coat was plain black instead of uniform.

Cyrus was twenty seven. Saturn had been forced back into the past - before Team Galactic ever existed.


End file.
